Negatalia
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Era un día muy normal, el cielo violeta claro libre de nubes rosas, el sol celeste iluminaba el pasto marrón y las aves ladraban sobre las enormes flores… Sí, todo normal en el universo nega. Multipairing


**Renuncia: **Hetalia no es mío… La idea de Negatalia, por ahí nació xDD

**Negatalia**

Era un día muy normal, el cielo violeta claro libre de nubes rosas, el sol celeste iluminaba el pasto marrón y las aves ladraban sobre las enormes flores… Sí, todo normal en el universo nega. Pero esta historia no se centra en ello, sino en la pacífica reunión mundial que se está desarrollando en estos momentos.

—Entonces… Si llevamos eso a cabo habrá incluso menos contaminación—Acabó de decir con seriedad un hombre frente a todos, de cabello negro lustroso con un mechón desafiando la gravedad y ojos celestes sin cristales que impidieran su visión—No tengo más que decir—Se sentó con calma, cerrando sus orbes.

— ¡Gran idea! ¡Ese es my love! —Saltó de pronto un muchacho pelirrojo de grandes cejas y brillantes ojos verdes con gafas de marco amarillo, sonreía como si las esquinas de sus labios se fueran a rajar en cualquier momento—Siempre con buenas ideas~ ¡Te voy a dar un premio! ¡Esta noche hacemos cositas!

Estados Unidos frunció el ceño muy sonrojado, no negaba que su imaginación volaba con los comentarios de Inglaterra (Su novio desde siempre, nunca se habían separado) Pero se avergonzaba que los dijera en medio del T–8… En el que incluso se habían colado España y China.

Una pequeña risita se hizo escuchar proveniente de un chico rubio de ojos miel y un curioso rizo que iba de su flequillo al lado derecho de su cabeza. El italiano sureño escondía como podía su risa en la papa cocida que estaba comiendo, justo antes de que una bofetada lo hiciera silenciarse.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que te calles, mocoso? —Gruñó el joven a su lado, de cabello blanco con ojos verdes.

—Pero Toni~—Gimoteó el rubio abrazándose a su novio.

—Sin peros…—Susurró frunciendo el ceño, pero aun así atrayendo el cuerpo del menor por la cintura.

—No me parece un comentario muy apropiado _Anglaterre~_—Dijo un hombre de cabello marrón algo lado y orbes azules vestido de blanco con un enorme crucifijo al cuello, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros antes de reírse.

—Quizás tengas razón my friend—Le pasó el brazo por los hombros haciendo sonreír a Francia—Pero de pensar en que Amy estuviera sobre mí comenzando a meterlo yo…

—Cállate—Rogó el americano excesivamente rojo, su imaginación era demasiado gráfica para el bien del inglés— ¡Y no me digas Amy!

—Sorry Love~—Se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras reía.

—Es un lindo apodo…—Murmuró una vocecita perteneciente a un hombre grande de cabello castaño oscuro bien peinado y ojos celestes que se notaban muy avergonzados.

—Nadie te preguntó, idiota—Apareció a su lado un rubio a su lado muy molesto de ojos marrón y un riso al siniestro de su cabeza—Además… ¿Quién mierda eres?

—Alemania—Lloriqueó el castaño colgándose de la pierna del italiano—Itari~

—Sí, como sea—Suspiró el rubio masajeando su sien… Un potente dolor de cabeza estaba aflorando dentro de sí—Solo… Continuemos la reunión.

— ¡No! ¡Yo quiero ver una pelea, ura! —Gritó China sobresaltando a todos, sus ojos café irradiaban emoción y el cabello pelirrojo ondeaba al viento (Lo que era extraño porque no había…) — ¡Sangre y vísceras por todos lados! ¡Todos suplicando piedad! ¡Tercera guerra mundial! —Empezó a reírse de manera macabra mientras un aura oscura comenzaba a rodearle y expandirse.

—No pienses en esas cosas malas—Rogó el hombre que todo ese tiempo estuvo callado, era sumamente alto, de cabello negro y ojos violetas… Representante de Rusia—Mejor relájate cariño~—Lo abrazó con infinita ternura—Relájate… Respira hondo, lok lok lok lok…

El chino frunció el ceño al reconocer ese canto que siempre usaba su novio para destensarlo justo antes de que fueran a dormir.

—Odio que hagas eso… Ura—Gruñó empezando a calmarse lentamente, el ruso sonrió con agrado.

—Eso es… Hay que quitar de tu cuerpo todas las malas energías…

— ¡Eso haré! —Sonrió con sadismo—Esta noche te violo hasta el amanecer—El pelinegro puso cara mortificada—Así me descargaré y también disfrutaré…

— ¡Ya! ¡Hay que continuar la reunión! ¡De alguna forma nunca llegamos a nada!* —Silenció a todos el estadounidense notoriamente irritado.

— ¡Amy~! ¡Adoro que te pongas salvaje! ¡Quiero que me la metas enterita! —Chilló Inglaterra con los ojos brillando casi tanto como las mejillas del americano.

—Apoyo a Estados Unidos—Murmuró Francis hundiéndose en su puesto—Tengo que volver al monasterio, estoy mostrando mucha piel… ¡Si hasta se me ve el cuello! —Trataba de cubrirlo con sus manos sin mucho éxito.

— ¡También estoy de acuerdo! —Levantó la mano Arthur sonriendo—Mientras antes acabemos antes Amy me lleva al oscurito~—Su mirada verdosa destilaba perversión.

—Inglaterra tiene razón—Secundó China con cara sádica.

En ese momento Italia y España levantaron la mano mirando perversamente a sus respectivas parejas.

—Apoyo—Antonio devoraba con los ojos a Romano, que masticaba nerviosamente otra papa cocida.

—Me reservo el baño—Alemania se coloró hundiéndose en su asiento.

—Itari~—Susurró apenado.

— ¡Pido el armario del pasillo! —Se adelantó el inglés, Alfred se palmeó la cara colorada.

—La cocina es toda nuestra—España abrazó al sonrosado sureño que se estaba atragantando con su papa.

—Tsk… Yo tendré que irme a casa porque no tengo mis "herramientas" aquí—El ruso tragó duro mientras el sudor frío bajaba por su nuca.

Francis simplemente negó con la cabeza justo antes de tomar su crucifijo y empezar a orar por la salvación de las almas de las naciones. De la nada se empezó a escuchar una estruendosa risa logrando captar la atención de todos.

—Son unos hentais** de mierda…—Reía Japón, quitándose los audífonos en los que sonaba metal a todo volumen, pasando la mano por sus blancos cabellos y bajando los pies de la mesa, su sonrisa como su mirada marrón demostraban burla—En especial tu… Nii–san

— ¡No soy tu hermano, maldita sea! —Gritó China muy molesto— ¡El ni tenía hermanos!

—Tsk… Como sea—Frunció el ceño—No apoyo al yankee ese…—El inglés le sacó la lengua como una provocación infantil, provocación que él respondió haciendo el mismo gesto—Yo no quiero que acabe la reunión…—Se recostó sobre la silla poniendo las manos tras la cabeza despreocupadamente y nuevamente los pies sobre la mesa—Estoy mejor aquí que en casa…

El estadounidense estuvo a punto de reclamar algo, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver tanta luz que los estaba encandilando y entonces… Apareció un chico de cabello negro, ojos violetas y un cachorro de oso pardo caminando a su lado con lentes de sol.

— ¡Canadá–san! —Chillaron emocionados Inglaterra, Alemania, Romano y Rusia. Las orbes de Estados Unidos, Italia, España y China brillaron… Pero no quisieron mostrarse como sus parejas, Japón solo rodó los ojos y volvió a escuchar música.

— ¡Hola T–8! —Saludó el canadiense con sonrisa brillante—Lamento haber llegado al final…—Guiñó el ojo y los ukes se derritieron.

— ¡Dame un hijo! —El inglés enseguida atrajo la mirada de Matthew, quien sonrió más ampliamente mientras caminaba hacia Arthur.

— ¿Eso quieres? —Se relamió los labios con deseo haciendo sonrojar al mayor.

—Jum…—Alemania infló los mofletes con evidente envidia.

—Etto…—Se apenó el británico—Me encantaría… But… Yo amo a mi novio y solo su pene me da placer—Sonrió y Alfred se sintió infinitamente feliz a pesar de la pervertida última parte de la frase.

—Una lástima—Chasqueó la lengua el recién llegado—Bueno…—Rió—Ups—Dijo sin despegar los ojos de Inglaterra mientras se revisaba los bolsillos del pantalón—Creo que me dejé las gafas en casa…

— ¡Ten las mías! —Le extendió los anteojos de marco amarillo que llevaba puestos a pesar de que no podía ver bien sin ellos.

—Gracias—Canadá los aceptó, pero no se los puso, sino que los acomodó en su cabello. Como adoraba tener el control sobre todos ellos…

—Inglaterra…—Suspiró EEUU.

— ¡Amy~! —Chilló y se lanzó buscando a su novio pero solo logro saludar al suelo unas diez veces antes que el americano rodara los ojos y lo ayudara a sentarse en sus piernas.

— ¡Yo sí quiero a tu hijo! —Levantó la mano el alemán con algo de timidez y las mejillas rosas.

—No…—Siseó Italia y con un aura oscura empezó a arrastrarlo al baño.

—Itari~ Amor~ ¡Era una broma! —Se escuchaba desde dentro— ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces? ¡No!

La mayoría de las naciones sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles el cuerpo, Antonio volteó a mirar a Lovino.

— ¡Yo no he dicho nada! —Lloriqueó el menor cuando su novio le ordenó levantarse y seguirlo, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Se me ha levantado…—Sonrió perversamente el español, Romano solo gimoteó y lo siguió temblando levemente.

China dirigió su mirada repleta de sadismo hacia Iván, quien no lo soportó y salió corriendo tratando de escapar.

—Mejor aún—El chino parecía complacido y empezó a seguir al ruso.

—Bien… Eso fue perturbador—Susurró Estados Unidos agradecido de que su novio no podía ver bien en ese momento.

—Como sea—Le restó importancia Canadá caminando hacia el francés que continuaba rezando en silencio, ajeno de todo lo que había pasado—Pues… Ya terminó la reunión, ¿Te llevo al monasterio? —Sonrió comiéndose a Francis con la mirada y mostrando las llaves de su auto.

—Etto…—Ladeó la mirada sonrosándose—Hoy iba a venir a buscarme Elizabeta para que fuéramos…

—Ya la llamé… Seguramente ya está allá—Era una completa mentira.

—Entonces… Está bien—Se levantó calmadamente y con una sonrisa se despidió de la pareja anglosajona que ya se estaba comiendo a besos.

Caminaban el uno junto al otro en silencio, Canadá sudaba frío mientras miraba de reojo al francés.

—Francis…—Le llamó y este enseguida volteó a verlo con curiosidad—Yo… Necesitaba decirte que yo… Te amo, desde siempre—Sonrió brillantemente, el castaño dejó de caminar y también sonrió.

— ¿Enserio? —El canadiense asintió—Pues… Matthew… Yo también te…

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de un despertador sonar con fuerzas "¡Ring Ring!"***

— ¡Ah! —A pesar de que fue un grito apenas se escuchó, el chico rubio de ojos violetas que estaba durmiendo de pronto se despertó de golpe— Tenía que ser solo un sueño…—Lloriqueó tomándose la cara.

— ¿Quién eres? —Escuchó a su lado a su pequeño oso panda.

—Canadá…—Gimoteó justo antes de mirar la hora, ya era casi medio día— ¡No puede ser! ¡Voy tarde! —Se levantó de un salto buscando su ropa, pero… ¡Sorpresa! Todo se estaba lavando— ¿Y ahora esto?

Y así… Etto… Ese chico, supo que el mejor mundo… Era el de sus sueños.

–**Fin–**

***Si siempre progresaran con las reuniones ya no tendrían que hacerlas…**

****Hentai=Pervertido.**

***** No hay presupuesto para efectos de sonido decentes.**

**Mini Extra**

Era otra reunión, solo que en esta en especial estaban discutiendo sobre la falta de países. Canadá no estaba porque siempre distraía a todos con su presencia.

—Muy bien… ¡Inglaterra, Alemania! —Gritó Estados Unidos asustando un poco a los dos países.

— ¿S–si? —Preguntó con timidez el alemán algo intimidado.

— ¿Qué pasa my love? —Sonrió el inglés con ojos brillantes.

— ¿Cómo les fue en su misión de tener dos nuevos países? —Interrogó tratando de no distraerse con la hermosa sonrisa de su novio.

—Sealand sigue negándose a ser una nación reconocida… Dice que prefiere seguir siendo micro nación—Comentó con tristeza el británico con un adorable puchero.

—Mi hermano dijo que no quería volver a ser un país… Al parecer no le gustó ser uno—Gimoteó el teutón abrazandose a su italiano que solo rodó los ojos.

—Entonces… No hay más países—Analizó el estadounidense con seriedad—…Estamos oficialmente jodidos.

–**Fin del extra–**

¿Cómo m*erda llegué a este final? ._.

Yaaaa bueno, la idea surgió de por ahí y mi cerebro casi se fundió escribiendo esto xDD fue muuuuy raro!

**En fin, ¡Un review es una patata cocida para Nega–Lovi! =D (¿?)**


End file.
